


You're Going With Me

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: AU, F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Harry comes with a surprisingly easy solution to change the future…





	You're Going With Me

* * *

With the last few days bringing on new revelations and changes, the team was truly wary of what was going to happen now, seeing Harrison Wells of Earth Two arriving at the middle of the cortex, ready to present them with his 'brilliant' idea of how to stop the seemingly unavoidable future events from happening.

It all started with, yet, another prediction coming true as Jesse arrived, asking team Flash for help in saving her father who was apparently held captive in Gorilla City. Little did they know that bringing the man back to his daughter would topple another series of dominoes as the byline about Central City recovering from gorilla attack would come true.

They hoped for just one day of respite, one day when they could relax, but no, today apparently brought on another revelation.

The day before, Caitlin and Harry had been arguing in med bay so loudly that there was really no secret in what they were screaming about.

On hearing the woman blame the older man for leaving _every single damn time_ and then him groaning loudly in frustration before exclaiming, "Fine! You want the truth?! Here it is! I want you, Snow! _I'm in love with you_! Is that what you wanted to hear?! This could never work! We come from two entirely different worlds and I'm way too ol…" his words were suddenly cut off and Cisco raised his head that he lay on his desk after hitting his forehead against the counter over and over again.

"Oh God, please tell me they are not kissing. Please, just…"

"They are so kissing, dude!" Barry provided the info and Cisco frowned at that, looking at his friend and at the door leading to med bay.

"Did you just…?" he eventually asked.

"Phased in and back through the wall, yeah. They didn't even notice. Hey! _You_ didn't even notice and you were looking at me the whole time!"

"This is wrong on so many levels," Cisco groaned, hitting his forehead against his desk again. "And those two… God! Can you imagine them getting all lovely dovely now? I thought grumpy Harry was bad, but Harry that is actually in love…"

"Would you give my dad a break? Don't you think he actually _deserves_ some happiness? And so does Caitlin!" Jesse, who was there with them in the cortex, suddenly stood in her father's defense, effectively shutting Cisco up.

And now, after all of _that_ , Harry just had to spoil another day that was supposed to be for chilling when striding into the cortex and declaring he'd found a perfect solution for rescuing Caitlin and maybe Iris in the process if making the headline stating _Killer Frost still at large_ disappear would be taking the right domino out of the equation.

"Listen, man, we all appreciate your input, we do," Cisco cut in, "but even with you being like supersmart, don't you think we already thought of everything?"

"Yeah, because cuffing her or putting a necklace on her is gonna fix anything!" Harry responded gruffly, pointing to Caitlin. "Those are only temporal solutions and none of them is gonna work in the long haul!"

"Then what do you suggest we actually do?!" Cisco raised his voice, already frustrated.

Harrison looked at Caitlin and then just said, "You're going with me."

She blinked a few times before asking, "To where?"

"To my Earth. I'm taking you to Earth Two where I have an entire lab full of up-to-date equipment, where the technology is far _ahead_ of the technology on this earth. Plus, I have countless scientists at my disposal that can help."

Cisco's mouth hung open. Then he closed it again and opened right back, yet, not a word came out.

"I take it you didn't think of _that_ ," Harrison turned back to him, glaring. "I can't believe you didn't think that sending her to _my_ earth could help her!"

"We… Um… In our defense…" Ramon began, but he quickly shut himself back up.

"Say it," Harry encouraged him anyway.

"Nope. Nah ah." The younger guy shook his head.

"Come on!"

"Nope! You're not hearing those words coming from my mouth!"

"You need me and you all know it!" Harry called out in triumph.

"And you actually love this guy?" Cisco asked Caitlin.

"Believe it or not, Cisco, sometimes I'm asking myself the same question," Caitlin responded and Harry shot her a look at which she started laughing before she added, "Kidding, of course! Baby, relax." She walked over to him and slip her arm through his.

"You're lucky, then," he responded, still being a little angry and when Cait actually smiled to him sweetly and moved her face closer…

"No! Not having this around here! Nope!" Cisco quickly protested when raising up from his seat and gesticulating widely. "I'm happy you, guys, are happy, but none of that! Take that to Earth Two!"

"I think we just might," Caitlin agreed, refraining herself from kissing Harry, but then reaching for his hand and lacing her fingers through his. "I think it's a great idea, but we're not staying there. We'll be back. Unless what you told me last night…"

"Whoa!" Cisco yelled again. "None of that either!"

"Dude, just let it go," Barry finally spoke. "They're happy and they actually have a good idea. Let them be."

Cisco just shook his head and fell back into his chair with a heavy sigh.

"I did say I wanted to move to this earth," Harry told Caitlin, "but for now, leaving is our best option. We'll get to the bottom of your powers, Snow, I promise and we will get rid of Killer Frost once and for all."

"That's all I could ask for." She smiled to him again, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"It's a deal, then."


End file.
